Lust
by theydidntstaydead
Summary: One-shot. Alice and Claire retreat to a bathroom for some alone time.


Claire's body slammed into the wall, creating a loud echo we both chose to ignore. I held her waist tightly, gently driving our hips to press together. She pushed forward to kiss me and tanged her fingers in my jaw-length hair. The bathroom stall was cramped and stifled, but I didn't care. I'd waited too long and wanted it too much. It had been two weeks since I was this close to her; since I got to touch her like this. In the middle of a zombie apocalypse, there were more important things to think about other than your next orgasm. However, despite how long it had been her warm skin tingled my fingertips exactly how I remembered it to.

Our convoy had stopped at a cheap motel off the highway. There were only a few undead inside, which was barely a problem for us and we were very quickly able to take the place over. The day had been spent setting up a perimeter and looting whatever we could find. Now that night had drawn in, Claire and I were finally able to spend some time alone. The majority of survivors were sleeping in the trucks parked outside, and Claire and I had managed to slip away. We'd found a bathroom in the hotel lobby and nominated it our place of privacy. It wasn't exactly clean, and there wasn't a lot of space, but it would have to do. One advantage was that we didn't have to worry too much about noise, unless someone walked in.

I kissed her with a certain urgency, subconsciously scared she might suddenly leave or run away. She moaned softly beneath the pressure between breaths. The vibrations that tickled my lips forced a smile to spread across my face. Her lips felt like smooth velvet and the warmth from her mouth was welcomed like fine silk. There weren't words to verbalize how much the taste of her made my head swim; frenzied thoughts weighted from craving and desire. Trying not to lose myself in her atmosphere, I did everything I could to focus on my lips touching hers just to reassure myself that this was real, and I wasn't just absorbed in my usual daydream.

"Please," she whispered, pressing her nails to scratch in my scalp, "I need you, Alice." One thing I loved about Claire was that she knew exactly how to puncture places inside of me that would make this an irresistible, little game. I found myself addicted to the way my name rolled off her tongue. Ducking my head, I kissed into the crook of her neck, littering her jawline and reacquainting myself with the perfect bone structure. Claire pressed her cheek into mine, forcing her labored exhalations to flood my ears. "I need you to make me cum," she said, the demanding twang lingering in the back of her throat.

I dived forward to catch her ear-lobe between my teeth, sucking and nipping it gently before doing the same to the skin just beneath her ear. Her soft moans continued as she tilted her head up to the ceiling. Moving, I kissed up the side of her face and hovered my lips over her tragus. In a low voice, I whispered, "You're so fucking hot when you're horny." The warm breath made her squirm openly, which only made her press closer into my body. She turned her face to catch my lips with hers and wrapped her arms tight around my ribcage. Putting both hands flat on the stall wall, I held myself up as Claire clung to my body and kissed me harder than she'd ever done before. Every few seconds she would bite my lower lip, chewing it softly how she knew I liked it.

Suddenly, Claire grabbed my beige jacket and ripped it from my body as we broke apart. Dropping it on the floor, she kicked it aside with the shoes we'd already removed. Pinning me to the opposite wall, she held the collar of my shirt in tight fists and pulled hard before easing it off my shoulders. Our lips collided in a heated mess, desperate to feel and taste everything we'd missed. I went for the button on her pants and used undoing it as an excuse to tug her body into mine. Scrambling for my tank top, she clutched the fabric and dragged it down before she moved downward to kiss below my collarbones. My chest heaved and I felt nothing but a drunk dizziness when I looked around at the stall walls to try to collect some composure. Warm, damp trails coated my chest in the wake of Claire's tongue. Exposing one of my breasts, she accepted the flesh into her mouth, biting and sucking fresh bruises into the pale skin. That's what I got for not wearing a bra. Before too long, I found myself gasping for air, completely drowning in her. She pushed my shirt all the way off and pulled my tank top over my head before stepping back. The redhead then stopped to look me up and down. I felt so vulnerable with my bare upper-body, but the hunger in Claire's eyes was more than encouraging. Extending her arm out, she ran her finger from the top of my torso to the bottom, gradually inching back to a closer proximity the lower it got. Hooking it into my shorts, she licked her lips and pressed in close to my ear. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you're going to be feeling it for weeks," She husked. Grabbing her wrist, I pressed it hard into my abdomen, easing my hips into her hand. I chuckled at her statement before replying, "Not if I fuck you first."

In return, she smirked and took off her own shirt. My heart skipped a beat when I caught sight of her taut, toned stomach. No matter how many times I saw her undressed, I still fell for her harder every time. Not being able to contain myself, I reached for her waist, letting my fingertips dance across the cool, flawless skin. She smiled, a heavy breath falling steadily from her lips. Without warning, I grabbed her hips and pushed us onto the wall behind her. I kissed her hard, my insides fizzy and blurred in current awe of her. Somehow, just being around her made me feel this way; kissing her only heightened my feelings. As I dug my thumbs into her hipbones hard, I was rewarded with a loud gasp and Claire threw her head back to hit the stall wall. Forcing my thumbs downwards, I pressed temporary white lines to her upper thighs, bringing her pants down with me. Kissing her neck, I steadily eased my touch to her inner thigh. Eliciting soft moans, Claire clenched her jaw, consequently raising the tendons in her neck. Gently moving myself upwards to contact her clit, her whole body jolted, creating another large bang from the wall of the toilet stall. Dragging my fingers over her slit, I collected her wetness before taking them away completely and sucking them into my mouth. I'd forgotten how Claire tasted. It was much different to how I remembered anyway. There was a certain sweetness I couldn't remember her having, and I already couldn't get enough of it.

From what I could feel, Claire was already soaking, so I wasn't surprised when her foggy eyes locked with mine and darkness flashed across them. "Fuck me, now," Claire commanded, biting her lip behind her lustful growl. Choking back a whimper, I began to kiss down her chest, snapping her bra with my teeth. I tugged her underwear down to her ankles as I lowered myself into a crouch. With my kisses trailing down Claire's torso, I finally gave a kiss to her clit. Claire's body shuddered violently and she tangled her fingers into my hair. Sliding my tongue up her slit, goosebumps raised in my skin as her taste flooded onto my tongue. Her breaths fell in shallow gasps and she arched her back. Swirling my tongue rapidly in tight circles, Claire crumbled above me. She clawed desperately at the wall while the grasp on my hair with her other hand tightened sufficiently. Grabbing one of her thighs, I trailed my free fingers too delicately along her skin, purposely tickling her. Slowly, I eased two fingers into her, forcing her knees to buckle and a yelp to tumble from her lips. I began pumping my fingers in a steady rhythm, still mercilessly reckoning her clit. Small beads of sweat gathered on her skin and I could see her scarlet hair sticking to her forehead. "Jesus Christ," she whispered between moans. Moving her hips, she steadily grinded her cunt into my face. Curling my fingers inside her, I hit her spot perfectly. Her thighs shuddered hard and despite how hard she was pulling on my hair, I tried with great force not to break my mouth from her clit. "Alice, I'm gonna cum, oh God, right there, don't stop," she pleaded. Her words urged me to speed up everything I was doing, applying mass intensity to her orgasm. She screamed "fuck" probably louder than she should've done. Either way, her warm climax was soon dripping down my fingers and her walls clenched hard around them. Biting her lip, she struggled to not collapse, trembling unhealthily.

Finally standing up, I caught her in my arms, caressing her limp form. I smoothed her dampened hair off her face and littered kisses in her hairline. She panted slightly, trying to hold onto me despite her exhaustion. "I love you," I whispered. Claire smiled and pressed her lips to mine. My body always felt like it was shutting down whenever she was too far away from me. After a while, it felt like I'd become a fraction of a human. There was no way of functioning without her, and even though Claire rarely said it aloud, I knew she felt the same.

The short time-period between each delicate kiss gradually reduced in length, and soon Claire's tongue was brushing my upper lip, begging for deeper kisses. I pressed her against the wall and shoved my thigh between her legs. Her nails bug into my back, slicing red ribbons into the skin as she thrust her hips rapidly for friction against my stockings. The heat from her pussy ignited sparks in my core and feeling her writhe in my arms was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. That amount of passion and pleasure should be illegal. Moaning in my ear, she clung onto me, desperation for her second climax shredding my eardrums. I sucked her neck in all her sweet spots, not caring if I left any marks.

Every now and again, Claire's thigh would pound between my own legs, teasing my clit accidentally. Needless-to-say, my knees were beginning to buckle just from how hard I could feel my own pulse. However, Claire grinding on my thigh had me distracted enough. I rolled my body to push into her more and I knew she was getting close again. Her fingertips trembled against my spine and her moans became harder to conceal. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut. I grabbed her hips then and rested my head against the wall. Keeping in time with the rhythm she already had, I pushed her harder into my leg to increase the pressure. Wrapping her arms around my neck, she weaved her fingers into my hair and forced my lips onto hers. Nearly losing her balance, she leant all the way back, making her position on the wall and my other leg the only things holding us up stably.

Claire suddenly jolted out of time and let out a loud gasp, throwing her head back unexpectedly. Quickly kissing her neck, I tightened my grip on her hips and felt her body convulse and frenzy under my touch. The breath she was holding onto was finally let out and her lungs scrambled for air. Pressing her nails into my head sharply, she struggled to hold on, but I just went faster. Releasing a gruff moan from the back of her throat, she brought her head back down and put her lips to my ear. "I'm-" she started to stutter when her whole body froze and she fell silent. In the few moments of stillness, I felt my heart swell and I kissed gently to Claire's temple. However, it wasn't long before Claire bounced back into life and rode out the rest of her orgasm on my now-sleek thigh.

Once Claire had mostly subsided, I took my thigh from beneath her slowly and held her in a sweaty embrace. Feeling her skin against mine made me giddy; I'd forgotten how good it felt. Being able to feel her heartbeat as it settled back to its normal rate was a feeling I knew I'd never be able to get enough of.

Unfortunately, our tender moment was short-lived when Claire pushed me back and went for my belt buckle. Claire was quick in tugging my shorts, stockings, and underwear down my legs, and I kicked them off when they got to my ankles. Claire then stepped back and took off her bra, meaning that we were now both completely bare.

Going in to kiss her, I was instead forced backwards into the wall behind me creating a loud crash from the contact. Completely ignoring the noise, Claire's lips found my neck and she took no time in lowering herself down my body. Once crouching, she hovered her lips over me, letting her breath hit me in waves. Claire's warm exhales made me shudder hard. My entire body was itching in the need to be touched and ached for her. I tried not to make much noise, but as I looked down at her and our eyes met as she looked up at me, my lungs were burning as if they wanted me to scream. They felt foreign in my ribcage and it felt like my chest might combust at any moment.

Then, she slowly removed the gap between us. Her tongue slid easily over my clit and she stroked my thighs softly. I had to stop myself from grinding into her face and clawed helplessly at the air. Goosebumps fluttered across my skin and Claire's touch rippled pure elation throughout my body. I'd built-up angst without physical contact from her, and it was now shooting pains in my bones, almost stopping me from standing. Every ounce of me was already throbbing, but when I felt her begin to suck I couldn't stop my chest from heaving. Her touch lingering on my milky thighs intensified into scratches. Was I shaking? I couldn't tell. Control was long gone from my system and I was going through the motions without being fully aware of what was happening. Red spots flashed in my eyes and my vision went sparkly. It was like a million fireworks being set off simultaneously in my skull. Every so often I'd slip back into consciousness only to feel Claire moan against my cunt, which consequently knocked me back into irrational ecstasy.

She sped up her tongue, flicking it from side to side at a pace I could no longer keep up with. Suddenly, my muscles went heavy and my back arched on its own accord. I was close. My whole body stiffened and I threw my head back gasping for air. Struggling to stay quiet, I whined through clenched teeth, filling the air with my desperation. The aches heightened until I felt sore. I knew I couldn't stand this for much longer. Claire snaked her hands upwards and grabbed my breasts, pressing her nails into the skin. Despite my efforts, I couldn't contain myself any longer and practically let out a scream. "Cum for me, Alice," I heard Claire whisper beneath me. I could feel her skin turning clammy and I knew she was just as close to exhaustion as I was.

Clutching her hair all of a sudden, I pushed her face hard into my pussy and all the aches and pain in my body erupted into pleasure. Letting go of everything, the strong lash of relief clouded my brain and I tumbled into the deepest depths of oblivion. My orgasms were never this intense, but I genuinely felt like I'd fallen into another realm of existence. Spasms took over as I rode myself out on Claire's mouth. Forgetting to breathe, every inhalation transformed into gasps. Claire withdrew her tongue and replaced it with light kisses, trailing them back up my body until meeting my lips. She hugged me tightly, connecting our sweaty, naked forms. Blinking hard a couple of times, I focused myself on copying her breathing patterns until we were in sync. I was in a state of relaxation I'd never been in before. It was arguably almost beyond a worldly experience.

After a short while I realised how perfectly we fit together. It was like our bodies were intended to be one. It was then that I realised that I couldn't live without Claire. I distanced myself from people because in this world, growing attached to someone and then losing them is the worst thing that can possibly happen. Not dying, not becoming undead, but losing the people you love. However, I couldn't help myself with Claire. I needed her in every way a person could ever need anyone else. She was like my own, personal life support machine; if she gets unplugged, I do too. Everything constantly felt so futile, that we needed moments like this just to remind ourselves that we were forever. And for once I didn't care about the apocalypse. I didn't care about the dangers that were around every corner. I didn't care whether I lived or died because for once in my life I was happy. I was complete. I wasn't alone.


End file.
